


Half Of My Heart

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to 'Entwined Hearts' from Sams POV .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Okay This wasn't suppose to turn out into being so short honest. I had planned it to be a longer story but truthfully? I got scared that no matter how I planned the story going it would turn out like 'Labor Pains'. And I couldn't let that happen I'm sorry. But this answers some questions if not all you might've had regarding Sam.If anyone's interested I might write a sequel to 'Labor Pains' a light sequel where Dean and Sam deal with three kids while trying to stay sane lol.Let me know if you guys want me writing a sequel to 'Labor pains' I need at least 3 people interested .

  
Author's notes: if you liked it even a tad please let me know or whether or not I should write a light sequel to 'Labor Pains' where they deal with three kids and well life.  
thank you  


* * *

Hi My name is Samuel Wesson 'Sam' for short and this is the story of how I nearly ran over the love of my life.

 

 

It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon and I had decided to take a long leisurely drive around town.

 

Wait I'm sorry I should probably tell you a little bit about myself aside from my name of course before beginning my story.

 

 

As you already know my name's Samuel 'Sam' Wesson I'm a 6'4 24 year old gay man.I was born an only child to parents who care more about prestige and money then family(they are both disowned).

 

 

I have a degree in English and until that fateful day I almost ran over one Dean Winchester I never knew my heart could feel so complete.

 

 

Here is how it all came about. I was taking a drive through town ,listening to my favorite country station and I just hate admitting this but *blushes* I was completely lost in my own little fantasy world yeah not very smart a thing to be doing when driving.

 

 

So lost in my own world was I that I failed to see the person crossing the street until it was almost too late .

 

 

Grinding my silver camero to a halt in the nick of time I find myself staring at two gorgeous frightened sea green eyes.

 

 

Everything after that was a complete and utter blur.I just remember feeling a myriad of emotions such as fear,relief and want.

 

 

rushing out of my car(on auto pilot) and heading towards this beautiful frightened man/boys side and asking a myriad of questions (mouth moving on auto pilot)

Then seeing them hightail it and run.

 

 

Shock total shock was my first thought at watching him go closely followed by panic.Panic at not knowing if he was truly okay.

 

 

I stood there in the middle of the street for what felt like ages before snapping out of it and returning to my car where I decided do something I wouldn't do under any other circumstances go pry information about the man/boy with the mesmerizing sea green eyes.

 

 

Once finding what I needed including an address of one Dean Winchester I decided to purchase a gift(one of many I would purchase for Dean).

 

 

With gift in hand I nervously make my way up the Winchester's driveway where with heavily sweaty palms ring the doorbell connected to the side.

 

 

A moment later the door is being opened by a beautiful blonde haired middle aged women.A women who I rapidly learned was Dean's mother and who was one of the sweetest loving people I've had the pleasure of meeting.

 

 

After spending close to an hour in her company and getting an invitation to dinner that night I headed home.

 

 

A dinner that I didn't make out of pure cowardliness.

 

 

That wasn't the end though .For awhile after I sent Dean gifts and such I even began watching him from afar.

 

Till one day I decided enough was enough and followed yes *hides in shame* Dean and his father (I assumed was his father) to a monster truck event I had secretly given Dean tickets to.

 

 

That didn't go so swell though you see once 'accidentally' bumping into Dean and his dad(again assumed) Dean well he well he just wasn't very pleased to see me in fact if those sea green eyes could literally shoot fire I'd of been nothing but a big ol pile of ash.

 

I wasn't to be derailed though so giving my dimpled smile I began a conversation with his dad who turned out to be as terrific as his mom and had me wishing for parents like them.

 

 

After wards I proceeded to invite them to dinner for the following weekend.

 

 

Dinner didn't go so good Dean still didn't want anything to do with me.So I did what I had to do get a job at his school and become his teacher.

 

 

That didn't begin so swell but eventually him and I grew close until we were practically inseparable.

 

 

Now I Finally have the missing half of my heart and lives complete.

 

 

Fin


End file.
